clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fanon Characters Halloween Special 2010!
This is the planning page for this year's Halloween special. The planning page is only for Screwball86 and me to edit, in case we give you permission to add or remove anything. If you want to suggest ideas, comment on this blog post. If you want to talk about the planning you can add a small sub-section under the one below. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Character List Note: This was moved because only Ninjinian and Sysops could edit the character list. These are the characters that have been submitted: * Ninjinian -- Cookie Crown * DJ Crow -- Record player * Akiza Atlus -- Broccoli * Administrator Kai -- Floating cheese * Yusei -- Pirate * Mayor Crepsley-- Giant top hat * Willy the Penguin -- Scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head * Screwball86 -- Burrito * Metalmanager -- A tree * Sheepman -- Penguin * EDFan12345 -- A rock * Sancho Monte Captio -- Scarred flight attendant * Tails6000 -- Mecha-self * Alex12345a -- Business suit * Amigopen -- Wizard * Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland -- as the Hochstadt Gang ** Austin8310 -- Jock Hochstadt ** Johnathan Wolfhunter -- Funt-Ga ** Rex -- Clovis Hochstadt ** Java Ghent -- Gottfried Hochstadt ** Vincent Terrasini -- David Hochstadt ** Lian Lapooh -- Piper J. Cub * Swiss Ninja -- Fisch Hochtadt (technically not part of the RBHS) * Hochstadt Band ** David Hochstadt -- Vincent Terrasini ** Clovis Hochstadt -- Rex ** Gottfried Hochstadt -- Java Ghent ** Jock Hochstadt -- Austin8010 * Hochstadt Gang (separate from the band) ** Funt-Ga -- Johnathan Wolfhunter ** Piper J. Cub -- Lian Lapooh * Fudd Lapooh -- Avatar (Mech) * Speeddasher -- Fire Samurai * Flywish -- Battered and stained military suit * Dan Beronews -- Light-up pumpkin * The Leader -- Himself * Galactic Empire12 -- Vampenguin * The Young Shadows -- Rockers * Dota -- Princess * Akaboy -- Ghost * Aciles -- Freak * Zack Khoury -- Himself * LuXerra -- Cadence * PabloDePablo -- Zam * Zone - Travis Touchdown * Iceflower485 -- To be decided * Happy Too -- To be decided * Kwiksilver - Himself wearing the HEV Suit from Half Life 2 complete with Gravity Gun. * Professor Flaggles a more eviler vampenguin. * 12yz12ab Battle-robot. Groups and Singers * The Young Shadows * Penguin Band * DJ Crow * Cadence * Hochstadt Band * The Rogue Soldiers Special appearances * Cadence -- Zombie * Aunt Arctic -- Burglar * Sensei -- Platinum Ninja * Gary the Gadget Guy -- Mad scientist * Penguin Band :* Franky -- Bumblebee :* Stompin' Bob -- Magician :* G Billy -- Skeleton :* Petey K -- Mummy Talk If you want to talk about the planning you may add a sub-section here and talk. = Planning = This will be for planning upcoming chapters & for notes so that if anyone wants to add anything they know what to add, so that if they are not focusing to the plot & what needs to written, it doesn't go to waste by being undo-ed. Chapter 1 Called "Happy Halloween" - every character in the story will get together at 11pm on October 30, 2010 - counting down to Halloween. They meet in a forest in UnitedTerra, ready with fireworks to set off. Everybody goes through the plan on what they will be doing. * All characters meet up in forest in UnitedTerra. * The time is 11pm on October 30, 2010. * Have fireworks with them. * Count down to Halloween. * Go through what they will be doing this Halloween. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 Called "Party Planning" - this will be just a short chapter, but after they have set off the fireworks and have finished celebrating in the forest, they head to an igloo they rented and have to get it ready with Halloween decorations for the party when they come back. * Head to the igloo and get it ready for the Halloween Party. * Ninjinian, Tails6000 and Metalmanager go back to the Forest because they forget some decorations there and get lost. * Manage to find their way back by shooting fireworks. * Finish up decorating the igloo. * Get ready for some classic trick-or-treating. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:54, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 3 Called "Split Trick-or-Treating" - for this chapter they do some trick-or-treating in UnitedTerra, and then head to Club Penguin to do some trick-or-treating. The traveling part is managed by Sancho Monte Captio, who supplies the chartered plane to get there. * Trick-or-treat in New Club Penguin. * They all go in groups on different ways of transport to Club Penguin to trick-or-treat there. * Everybody makes a bet to see who can reach Club Penguin first. * Winner got half of all the losers candy. * Ninjinian, Metalmanager and Tails6000 take jet skis. * DJ Crow, Akiza Atlus, Administrator Kai and Yusei take speed-boats. * Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland, Swiss Ninja, Hochstadt Band / Gang use supersonic powerboats supplied by the RDA. However, after scaring each other they both break it and finish last. * Austin takes his own jetpack, fueled with extremely explosive gasoline. He nearly wins, but smashes into Dan's jet and knocks Dan flying out of the plane. Austin ends up around 5th. * Willy the Penguin, Screwball86, Sheepman and EDFan12345 take a plane. * Sancho Monte Captio, Alex12345a and Amigopen take Sancho's private jet, a Snowing 737-700. * Fudd Lapooh, Speeddasher, Flywish, Dan Beronews, The Leader and Galactic Empire12 take jet. * The Young Shadows, Dota, Akbaboy, Aciles, Zack Khoury, LuXerra and PabloDePablo take a yacht. * Zone, Iceflower485, Happy Too, Kwiksilver and Professor Flaggles take motorcycles. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 Called "Welcome to Club Penguin" - they finished their trick-or-treating after arriving, and now they are going to take a tour around the whole island and check out all the rooms and decorations. They even stop at some of the shops for a quick bite to eat. Then they are invited to the Halloween event and decide to go and explore that. * Finish trick-or-treating and join a tour of the island. * Stop by the Coffee Shop and Pizza Parlour. * Are invited to the "Dark Chamber" maze. * Meet up with Penguin Band, Cadence, Gary, Sensei and Aunt Arctic. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5 Called "The Dark Chamber" - they are invited to the Halloween event and go. Soon they find themselves lost in the maze and have to find their way back to where they came from. On the way they meet up with weird penguins and very spooky things happen. They are stuck for atleast an hour and decide not to move, or else they will get even more lost. Eventually they find their way out. * Invited to the Dark Chamber maze. * Get lost and have to camp out in groups where they are. * They all end up splitting up and go different ways. * Some end up falling down a pit and can't get out. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 6 Called "Halloween Nightmare" - After making it out of the pit, they walk into a forest, where they got lost again, but this time however, some very spooky things begin to happen and a few penguins begin to change. * Get out of the Dark Chamber. * Wind up lost in a forest. * Willy the Penguin and Screwball86 end up at a clearing, where they met witches. * Willy is turned into a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head; Screwball is transformed into were-penguin. * The witches run after the two, resulting in the entire cast being turned into monsters. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 7 Called "Spooky World" - the cast, after being chased by witches in their monster forms, run to some random penguin's igloo and jump in the box dimension, and loose the witches. However, they still think they're being chased and run off the edge of the Box Dimension, resulting in them being stuck in a so called "Spooky World". * The gang runs away from the witches into a Box Dimension portal. * Run off the edge and end up in "Spooky World", which is a world entirely consisting of Halloween haunts and monsters. * Become enveloped into the world, trying to escape. --User:Screwball86I'd Like a Second Opinion on That 01:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 8 Called "Frisky Clothing" - the cast finally manage to find a way out back up to the Box Dimension. The spell wears off them and they return to their normal selves. They walk over to the Gift Shop to meet up with Gary, who wants to show them his renovated room. Then Gary's invention malfunctions and makes all the clothes in the shop come to life, and they run amok around the island. * The cast gets out "Spooky World". * Go to the Gift Shop to see Gary. * Shows them his invention that can make items come to life. * A leak from the roof of the room starts to form, and the water falls on the invention. * The remote malfunctions and makes every clothing item come to life. * Have to fix the remote and get all the clothes to return and back to normal. --User:Screwball86I'd Like a Second Opinion on That 18:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 9 Called "Refugee in the Wilderness" - after everything is back to normal, the gang decide to sled race. They come back up the hill and they slip and fall down the hill into the Wilderness. They have to camp out there as it starts to go dark (about 5pm). * Go sled racing and come back up the hill. * As they do, Dan Beronews trips and falls over. The others (behind him and not paying attention) trip over him and they all fall down the hill. * They all have to camp out in the cave and have to find a way back up. --User:Screwball86I'd Like a Second Opinion on That 18:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 10 Called "The Mad Scientist" - they go visit the Book Room to check out the new Yearbook. Yusei finds the hidden room and they all go down there. When they arrive, they can see a small crowd talking about looking scared. One comes up to them and says "The Mad Scientist got electrocuted by Frankenpenguin's volts. He's going crazy!" * Go to the Book Room to read the new Yearbook. * Decide to go into the Mad Scientist's Room and have some fun. * The Mad Scientist has gone crazy and is planning to revive pumpkins and keep them as his minions. * Another says that he saw him collecting pumpkins and going to the Beach. Nobody else dares go there/ * Some of the crew decide to go and stop him. (Ninjinian, DJ Crow, Kwiksilver, Tails6000, Speeddasher, Administrator Kai, Fudd Lapooh, Austin8310, Zone, Metalmanager and Willy the Penguin.) --User:Screwball86I'd Like a Second Opinion on That 18:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 11 Called "Musical Showdown" - finally, after all this mayhem, they are glad it's all over. So they decide to get all the musicians together and perform at the Dock. They quickly prepare it and DJ Crow, the Hochstadt Band, The Young Shadows, Cadence and "The Rogue Soldiers" perform. * Decide to do a Musical Showdown at the Dock. * Quickly prepare it, which takes up an hour and finally they all perform. * They pack up and have to get back to New Club Penguin and celebrate the last hours at the igloo. --User:Screwball86I'd Like a Second Opinion on That 18:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 12 Called "It's the Halloween Special!" - they all take the transport they took to come back and did the competition they did to get to Club Penguin again. Only the loser would have to cook the dinner. At 11pm they do a campfire in the forest and then go inside the igloo to have dinner. * Come back to New Club Penguin after packing up the concert. * Rest for a while in the igloo, then head outside for a little campfire in the forest. * Go back inside to have the Midnight Feast (which the loser of the competition had to make). * Say farewell to the Antarcticans as they take their planes and head back home. * The rest say goodbye and they leave. "Happy Halloween!" --User:Screwball86I'd Like a Second Opinion on That 02:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC)